


Childhood Meet-Cute

by MarvellKya17



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvellKya17/pseuds/MarvellKya17
Summary: Basically this is a short one-shot imagining how six-year old Ben would react if he met Emily for the first time in first-grade. I also included Troy because I absolutely headcanon that he and Ben have been friends since elementary school, if that is not canonically true already.
Relationships: Ben Arnold/Emily Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Childhood Meet-Cute

Ben stared at her from across the playground. Emily sat, hunched over a thin chapter book. Every 45-50 seconds (Ben may have been counting), a red wave would slip into her line of vision; dutifully, her hand would sweep the hair behind her ear, and the cycle would repeat.   
“Ben?” The little boy whirled around, eyes wide and guilty. He breathed a sigh of relief to see his best friend, Troy.   
“What are you doing?” Troy asked.   
“Nothing,” Ben replied. Troy frowned, unconvinced.   
“Why don’t you just talk to her?”   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Ben crossed his arms and dropped to the ground. Troy sighed, bending down to tug on his friend’s arm. “C’mon! You’re nice. She seems nice. You guys should be friends.”  
Ben resisted, but Troy tugged and tugged until he finally gave in a stood up. “Fine…”

Ben shuffled towards Emily. Once, he stopped and turned around, and Troy shot him a gap-toothed smile and two thumbs up. He continued onward, a perilous trek along the spongy ground. Finally, he stood awkwardly in front of the little girl, who looked up in surprise.   
“Hello,” said Emily.  
“Hello,” said Ben.   
They both stared, silently.   
“Wanna be friends?” Ben asked, sloppily breaking the silence, all-together too loudly.   
Emily cocked her head and chewed the inside of her cheek. After a period of solemn deliberation, Emily stuck out her hand. “I would love to be your friend. I’m Emily Potter.”  
Ben grinned and shook her hand enthusiastically. “I’m Ben Arnold.”   
“Time for lunch, first grade!” their teacher called from the door. Emily pulled her hand away, tucked a bookmark into her book, and ran toward the school, smiling at Ben over her shoulder. Ben smiled back before taking off behind her. 

“How was school today, honey?” Betty Arnold asked her son when he ran off the bus into her awaiting arms. Ben beamed at her.   
“Mommy, I fell in love today.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have been missing KFAM a lot lately, so I decided to go through some of my old works and happened upon this one. It made me smile, and I hope it can help alleviate your hiatus-induced depression. (Or it might make it worse - sorry if that is the case...)   
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
